


Yes To Heaven

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, karlena, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: Boarding School AU where Lena is the new kid and Kara is a cheerleader.





	1. Beginnings

The halls were loud with the sounds of teenagers yelling and greeting each other. Lena clutched her books tightly to her chest and tried to weave silently through the kids. It was the first day and she didn't plan on being late for her first class. Lena paced herself but found that people moved to avoid her anyway. At least one good thing came from the Luthor name.

  
She could feel the eyes of several kids trained on her but everytime she glanced in someone's direction they quickly looked away. Lena walked faster as if trying to outrun the whispers, but it was hard to drown them out.

  
_‘I bet she's just as crazy as her brother’_

  
_‘Look it's another Luthor’_

  
_‘Better watch out for her’_

  
She ignored the nagging voices and came to a stop at a classroom door, looking up to read the number. This was it. Lena took a deep breath and opened the door, holding her books closely in one arm. Only a few heads turned her way seeing as the classroom wasn't full yet. She took a seat at the very back and silently watched as people starting filling in, sitting as far away from her as they could. She pretty much had the back of the classroom to herself.

  
Lena chose that very moment to look up and the view very nearly took her breath away. A gorgeous girl with bright blue eyes and golden blond hair that cascaded in waves over her shoulders entered the class. She wore a cheerleaders outfit and flashed a beautiful smile. Most of the class turned their attention towards the girl and greeted her warmly, some girls running up to give her a hug and guys suddenly straightening up in their chairs. Seems she was quite the catch.

  
The girls laughter filled the room and her smile only widened as she looked over at Lena. If the brunettes sharp intake of breath was any indication, she was extremely nervous. The girl walked in her direction with a bounce in her step. It was hard to keep up her emotionless facade when the beautiful girl smiled at her like that. Much to Lena and the rest of classes surprise, the cheerleader plopped down in the seat right next to her despite all the empty seats in the room and her friends motioning her over.

  
“Hi, I'm Kara!” she spoke suddenly with a giggle.

  
Lena released the breath she didn't know she was holding and looked over to the side.

  
“I'm Lena. Lena Luthor” Lena deadpanned, mentioning her last name in the hope of scaring the girl off. But Kara didn't even flinch. The cheerleader ducked her head down and looked up through her eyelashes.

  
_‘Oh god she's so adorable’_

  
“Well it's very nice to meet you Lena” Kara offered a genuine smile before whipping her head around to face the front of the class. She smelled like strawberries and happiness, if happiness had a smell. A smile threatened to form on Lena's face as the corner of her lips curled up slightly. Class was going to be far more enjoyable than she originally thought. 


	2. Friends

Lena packed up quickly a minute before the bell rang, stuffing everything in her backpack. The clock struck 12 and a bell rang out through the air. She watched as Kara got up and walked off, followed by her cheerleader friends.

  
_‘Well, that was that’_ Lena wasn't sure why she felt a little disappointed, Kara was probably just nice to everyone.

  
_‘And you get your hopes up again. Stupid’_ The brunette scolded herself for even thinking that anyone would want to be her friend. What a ridiculous idea right?

  
The classroom was now empty and she snapped back to reality, swinging her backpack over her shoulders and silently exiting the class without giving much acknowledgement to the teacher who sat at his desk staring at his computer. Lena looked down at the floor as she made her way to the cafeteria. This probably wasn't the wisest choice she realized as she bumped straight into a girl. Lena fell to the ground, her books scattering all over the floor, her backpack broke her fall but only by a little. She looked up to find three girls staring down at her, all three girls had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and they wore a cheerleaders outfit. The ‘main’ cheerleaders brown eyes glared down at Lena with a disgusted look on her face.

  
“Luthor” she practically spat the name out. She knew the girls would be trouble but she wasn't very intimidated, she was a Luthor and Luthors aren't afraid.

  
“You should've stayed at that other pretty little boarding school of yours” one of them spoke up.

  
“No one likes you and you have no friends, who would want to be friends with a freak like you?” The girl at the front sneered as Lena composed herself enough to pick up her books. The obnoxious trio snickered, their high pitched laughter filling the air.

  
“I would” The three girls froze and turned quietly to meet the voice. Kara stood with her hands on her hips as she sauntered over next to Lena and helped her with the scattered books.

  
“She is most certainly not a freak and I suggest you refrain from bothering Lena ever again or I'll be sure to give away your positions on the team, am I clear?” Kara handed the last book to Lena and smirked as the three girls nodded frantically.

  
“We're sorry captain it won't happen again” and with that they scurried off with their tails between their legs. Kara's steely look left her body as soon as the girls were out of sight. The blonde spun on her heel to face the brunette.

  
“Are you okay Lena? I'm so sorry about them. You shouldn't listen to a single word they say” Kara grabbed onto Lena's hands and squeezed it reassuringly, looking into the girl's green eyes.

  
“Yes, I'm fine thank you” Lena straightened out her blouse and Kara smiled, dropping her hand.

  
“Well, let's go to lunch then, I'm starving” Kara laughed at herself and guided the brunette to the cafeteria where no one dared say anything as they entered.

  
The girls got in line together and bought whatever the caf was serving. Once out of line, Lena walked off in the opposite direction as Kara, heading to a lonely table in the corner only to be stopped as she felt a warm hand slip into her own. She looked up at the grinning blonde.

  
“Oh no you don't, you're sitting with me”

  
Lena quirked an eyebrow. “Oh no I could possibly intrude”

  
Kara pouted adorably before opening her mouth to say something then frowning then opening her mouth again.

  
“Don't worry, we won't be sitting with the rest of the team if that's what your.. uneasy about” she whispered with a wink as she led them over to a table. Lena followed, her hand still intertwined with Kara's. They sat next to each other at an empty table and ate quietly for a minute. Kara shot her head up at the mention of her name.

  
“Kara!” A beautiful girl with short brown hair walked over and sat down right next to the blond. “Hey babe” she said casually, leaning into the giggling cheerleader. Lena hid her frown well hearing the word babe directed towards her small crush.

  
“Hey! Lucy this is my friend Lena”

  
Lucy feigned anger at Kara.

  
“Correction, our friend” The girl said with a grin. She leaned forward to look properly at Lena who swallowed the bit of pizza she was chewing on and glanced over at Lucy who offered a smile. Kara gently nudged Lucy as a tall girl with short brown hair and a short boy approached their table.

  
“What took you guys so long?” Kara asked as she took a sip from her milk. The girl and boy sat.

  
“Have you seen the line? It practically extends out the door and around the corner” The boy said as he eagerly wolfed down his pizza.

  
“Who's this Kar?” The girl asked. Kara jumped and slapped her own forehead.

  
“Oh yeah, this is Lena. She's new. And Lena this is my sister Alex and my friend Winn” She said gesturing to them. Lena smiled and greeted them with a simple hello. The lunch period went by in a blink of an eye as Lena and Winn found common ground, both interested in mechanics and engineering. Alex snorted as she overheard their conversation.

  
“Nerds”

  
…

  
Kara found that she had all of her classes with Lena. The blonde tried her best to make school comfortable for her since she knew what it was like to be new. It was a shame that roommates had already been assigned to their dorms. It would've been nice to get to know the brunette better.

  
It was the last period of the day and the bell had just rung. Students rushed out, eager to escape math.

  
“Bye Lena” Kara said slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

  
“Kara, would you maybe like to hand out in the common room with me today? I don't have any other friends” Lena asked gripping her book tightly. Kara sighed.

  
“I'm so sorry I would really love too but I have cheer practice today and since I'm the cheerleading captain…”

  
Lena's face dropped but she hid her disappointment well and nodded.

  
“I promise I will be there tomorrow though”

  
Kara smiled brightly and was headed towards the door along with the other kids but she only got one step in before turning quickly and giving Lena a hug. The brunette was taken by surprise. As a Luthor she had never been shown much affection, especially not physical. She melted into the embrace and wrapped her arms around Kara's waist. The cheerleader pulled away reluctantly before apologizing again and rushing off to practice.

  
Lena headed to her dorm, preferring to be alone instead of surrounded by people who would only stare. She unlocked her door and stepped inside to find that her roommate Veronica was gone, and so were all of her belongings. Her half of the room was completely empty. There was a note on the empty bed. Lena dropped her backpack off on the floor and walked over to read what it said.

  
_Hey Lena, I dropped out. I know it was just the first day but I can't stand these idiots. My parents are just going to have to deal with me. And so is the rest of the world. Good luck._

_  
~ Veronica S._

  
The brunette couldn't hold back her smile. It's not that she didn't like Veronica, well she could be a little annoying, but it meant she was either going to live alone or she'd get a new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I magically turned this AU from High School to boarding school, just to make it easier. No I don't know a lot about boarding school so I'm just making stuff up. Just go with it.


	3. No roommate

_ FLASHBACK  _

 

_ Lena peered out of the car window, gazing out into the distance as they drove up to the school. The building extended into a U shape with the very middle being the main entrance. There was a large balcony on the third floor above the entrance that was held up by two great stone pillars that stood 30 feet tall and smaller balconies on each window of the second floor. Several chimneys lined up on the roof, smoke rising from most of them. The school might've been nice but it didn't change the fact that the Luthors were only sending her away for their own benefit, she was likely only adopted to keep up appearances and now they had finally shipped her off to boarding school.  _

 

_ The car came to a stop and Lena got out without a word, her chauffeur helping her carry her luggage inside where they picked up a key and found Lena's dorm without any help seeing as other students moved to avoid her. Her door was already unlocked and she turned the knob with her elbow, carrying a bag in the other arm. There was a girl laid down on the bed near the window with a MacBook in her lap, she had her headphones in and didn't bother looking up or even acknowledging Lena's presence as the brunette dropped her bags and dismissed her driver.  _

 

_ Getting a closer look she saw that the girl wore a very tight red dress that showed off some of her many tattoos, her hair was pinned up and she had a rather pinched looking face. Lena sighed as she unpacked her things without a single word.  _

_ ____________________________________________________________________ _

 

Sleep was calling to Lena and she eagerly changed into more comfortable clothing and climbed into bed for a short nap. Her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off, excited for dinner where she hoped to run into Kara.

 

Her dreams were full of a certain blue eyed girl and Lena couldn't even bring herself to be guilty about it.

 

_…_

 

“Lena, hey!”

 

The brunette turned at the sound of her name and spotted a smiling Kara sitting down at the same table as before. Alex, Winn and Lucy sat around her, leaving a seat open between Lucy and Kara.

 

“Hi”

 

“Hey babe” Lucy said casually.

 

Lena couldn’t help but smile.

 

_‘Babe’_

 

Several thoughts suddenly went through her, most of them deducing that if Lucy called her babe, then earlier today was just a friendly way of greeting the blond cheerleader. Most of her worries went away and she relaxed into her seat and enjoyed her… chicken soup?

 

“How was practice?” Lena looked to the side and sipped her soup carefully.

 

“It was great, the girls are getting better and better and we’ll be ready soon for next week’s game” Kara beamed at her, smiling fully.

 

“Who do you guys room with?”

 

Lena looked around expectantly and Winn scoffed.

 

“My roommate is this dude, Mike I think” He said with slight disdain, playing around with his soup.

 

“Ugh Mike, I hate that guy. He’s nothing but trouble with a pretty face. And he’s co-captain of the football team, second in command to James” Kara sighed.

 

“Oh yeah and I room with Alex and Lucy rooms with Susan I think” The blonde bit her lip and Lena’s eyes flickered down briefly.

 

“Oh ok, I was just asking because my roommate Veronica dropped out so I don’t have a roommate and I was hoping one of you could move in”

 

 _‘Specifically Kara’_ The girl thought.

 

“But nevermind” she added, slurping her soup without bothering to eat it properly. Kara’s eyes widened.

 

“That’s great actually!” The blonde smiled in her direction. Lena looked at her expectantly.

 

“I can move in with you! I know I’m living with Alex but there’s this new girl coming in next week, Maggie I believe, and Alex can room with her, right?”

 

Alex quirked an eyebrow and opened her mouth to protest but Lucy elbowed her under the table. The oldest Danvers glared at Lucy before her features smoothed out and the two girls shared a knowing look. Alex turned and smiled sweetly at Kara and Lena.

 

“Of course, I’m more than happy to let you have Kara. She snores at night anyway”

 

“No, that is not true”

 

Lena watched in amusement and quirked an eyebrow at the flustered cheerleader.

 

“I-I most certainly do not” The blonde protested, pouting. Lena cursed internally. Kara hadn’t even moved in and yet she knew she was going to have a hard time keeping her gay crush from growing even more.

 

“Well now you just have to convince headmistress Grant” Lucy chimed in. Everyone at the table groaned at the mention of her name.

 

…

 

“What do you want Kiera” Mrs. Grant peered over the rim of her glasses.

 

“I wanted to request a room change...please” Kara tilted her head and smoothed out her shirt, she wasn’t normally nervous but Cat Grant had a way of making even the toughest people crack solely under the pressure of her glares.

 

“And why exactly do you want to move?” The older woman dragged out her words as if annoyed.

 

“Um I don’t have a reason to dislike my current roommate, but I would like to move into someone else's dorm”

 

“And who is this, ‘someone else’”

 

“Lena Luthor”

 

Headmistress Grant looked up and set her papers down on her desk, she eyed Kara carefully and looked like she was actually considering. The two girls engaged in a staring contest of sorts and several moments passed before Cat broke the silence.

 

“Very well” she looked back to her papers.

 

“Really?” Kara was certainly surprised, she didn’t think she’d get this far.

  
“Yes really. There’s something about you Kiera. I think Lena needs someone like you in her life. Someone that is kind and caring and doesn’t judge the poor girl based on her last name. She’s had enough heartache in her life and she doesn’t need anymore, so yes you can move in with her as soon as you’d like. And for god’s sake stop giggling like a schoolgirl, I have work to do”

 

Cat sauntered off and left Kara standing there with a stupid grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to keep reminding myself that this is a slowburn.


	4. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara moves in and Lena has a game to attend.

Kara paced back and forth in the hallway in front of Lena’s dorm. Cat had given her permission to move in a week ago yet she had been taking a long time to pack. And it wasn’t because she had a lot of items to box up. Something about moving in with Lena made her feel nervous. 

 

Over the past week, she had grown closer to the brunette and Kara had developed feelings. Feelings she knew she could never act on. With a burst of confidence she knocked on the door. She heard shuffling around and someone cursing silently before the door swung open and Lena stood there, smiling brightly. Kara returned the smile. 

 

“Hi, I uh- I’m done packing now. Good thing too, Maggie is moving into Alex’s room as we speak and they sorta kicked me out already” 

 

Lena laughed and Kara noticed that the girl was clad in revealing shorts that showed off her creamy white skin and a tank top that emphasized her cle-

 

_ ‘Damn it Kara stop staring’ _

 

“Well, do you need any help moving boxes?” The brunette grinned in amusement and pretended not to notice Kara ogling her. 

 

“Yes, thank you” 

 

Half an hour later and Lena’s dorm was full of Kara’s belongings. The blonde didn’t seemed the least bit tired after hauling around all the boxes. Lena laid, winded, on her bed wondering what kind of fitness regiment the other girl had. She had even gotten a glimpse at Kara’s abs when she lifted a box over her head and her shirt rode up. Her very defined, hard abs that Lena would’ve loved to-

 

_ ‘Fuck Lena stop thinking like that’  _

 

Kara bounced around the dorm, organizing her things and setting up her bed. The cheerleader was such a… well, cheerleader. She had a lot of little trinkets and she giggled as she unboxed her onesie, or onesies plural. Kara walked around the bed and took off her shirt. Lena panicked, looking away and occasionally glancing as the blonde changed into a different shirt, her abs on full display. She looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip wishing she could bite someone else's lip instead.

 

This was going to be harder than she thought. Harder than those sexy abs-

 

_ ‘Damn it Luthor’ _

 

_ ____________________________________________________________________ _

 

Kara reached for the hem of Lena’s shirt and lifted it over her head before their lips connected once more. Lena swiped her tongue over the the blonde's bottom lips, pleading for access which was granted quickly. Her arms snaked around Kara and pulled her down on top. Their tongues met in Lena’s mouth, both battling for dominance. 

 

She couldn’t have been any happier, feeling Kara’s warm body on her’s, their skin meeting for the first time. If felt like she was flying. A moan escaped the brunettes lips as Kara moved down to her neck and pressed hot open mouth kisses on her pulse point, biting down gently on her collarbone. 

 

“Kara” she whispered in a needy voice.

 

Kara looked up at her and their lips met as the cheerleader reached back and held her close and then- 

 

And then Lena woke up. She felt pressure on the lower half of her body and rubbed her eyes, squinting as they adjusted to the bright lights in the room. Kara was smiling down at her and Lena realized that the girl was practically straddling her in bed. 

 

“Wake up sleepy head! Today’s a big day!” The cheerleader giggled and clambered off from ontop of Lena. The brunette frowned as Kara moved off of her. 

 

“What’s today?” she asked, stretching her limbs out underneath the covers. 

 

“It’s the big game! We’re finally going to get another chance to beat those losers from Brownwood High!” Kara shouted from the bathroom.

 

“Why? Have you guys lost in the past?” 

 

“Of course not, we always win. But now we’ll win again and rub it in their faces” 

 

The sound of running water came from the restroom followed by Kara yelping in surprise. Lena stifled a laugh. 

 

“Damn, the water’s hot” The blonde shook her hands around in the air to cool them off. 

 

_ ‘Not as hot as you’  _ Lena thought, getting out of bed. 

 

“What was that?”

 

_ ‘Oh shit did I say that out loud’ _

 

“Nothing, I just… let me get changed” Lena sprinted towards the bathroom, certain that she looked like a fucking tomato. 

___________________________________________________________________

 

Classes went by quickly, with the usual amount of stolen glances and awkward staring courtesy of Kara and Lena. Doctor Pierce, the science teacher shot them a wary glance and they immediately stopped giggling and passed notes with more discretion. 

 

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. 

 

“Hey Lena I totally forgot I have practice today. Will you be at the game?” 

 

Lena opened her mouth to say no but Kara was watching her with puppy dog eyes and it was scientifically impossible to refuse. 

 

“I guess I have no choice”

 

The smile that Kara gave her was worth it. 

 

“You can hang out with Luce and Winn, I know they’ll be there” Kara grinned and slung her backpack over her shoulder, jogging off in the opposite direction. Lena watched her go, sighing. 

 

…

 

The walk back to her dorm was quick and quiet, after another day of school the brunette was left feeling extremely tired as she limped into bed and fell asleep after returning from dinner. Kara hadn't been there but she still had a spot at her friends table.

 

Her eyelids became heavy and she succumbed to a deep sleep, hoping she'd be able to wake up before the game. 

 

...

 

_ ‘What the’  _

 

Lena woke up to the sound of insistent knocking on her door. She groaned and rolled out of bed, heading towards the door. 

 

“I’m coming dammit!” 

 

Lena huffed and ripped the door open as an amused Lucy stood on the other side, dressed in school colors.

 

“You aren't even ready, the game is going to start in an hour come on” Lucy waltzed right past her and into her dorm. “Kara sent me because she had a feeling you would oversleep” 

 

Lena looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing her tank top and pajama bottoms and she could feel her messy hair. That nap had really done some damage. 

  
“Fine” 


	5. Football Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena attends the football game.

Night had fallen over the football field and there was a warm breeze in the air as Lucy, Winn and Alex walked quietly towards the bleachers. Lena glanced around, looking for empty seats in the large crowd. 

 

“Over here” Alex signaled with a nod of her chin and they followed her to an empty spot at the bottom of the the bleachers. They weren’t the best seats in the world but they were near the varsity cheerleaders and she spotted Kara instantly among the mass. The blonde stood at the front of the group as the other girls shuffled into their positions. 

 

“Look there’s Kara” Winn pointed to the girl as Alex and Lucy whipped their heads around and found her. Kara looked up at that very moment and waved. The four waved back and Kara smiled at Lena before getting back to work. She ordered the team into a group and Lena saw her mouth moving as she likely gave them a short speech. 

 

The captain wore a cheerleaders outfit that was slightly different from the rest. While the other girls had the traditional Maroon and White short skirt and crop top outfit, Kara had a White and Gold outfit, the edges lined with silver. Her crop top had a large ‘S’ stitched over her chest. Kara beamed towards the crowd, wearing the sigil proudly. The blondes hair was up in a high ponytail and she had a matching bow on her head. She also sported a bit of glittery face paint on her cheeks with the letters KH. 

 

“Hello Kingswood High” An enthusiastic male voice echoed throughout the field. “This is the first game of the season and it is my pleasure to welcome our very own football team!” 

 

Heads turned as the football players rushed onto the field and joined the opposing team. A man stood at the center, signaling to the crowd as their cheers only grew. 

 

The game began soon after and although Lena was a big fan of football, she found herself paying more attention to Kara leading the group through several cheers. Her attention turned towards number 53 on the field as he ran fast towards the end zone, the crowd cheered and stood up as he neared the goal line, a Brownswood High linebacker hot on his tail. 

 

‘Ten yards, ten more yards,

For our team, it's not hard!’

 

The girls lined up in rows and waved their pompoms in the air as they initiated a rather complicated looking dance. Kara’s body moved gracefully as she cupped her hands in front her chest and squatted down before jumping back up with one hand on her waist and one in the air. 

 

‘Give me a T-O-U-C-H-D-O-W-N!

Touchdown! Touchdown! Touchdown!’ 

 

Kara swung her leg up and caught it, holding it close to herself as the football player dove over the goal line and scored a touchdown. 

 

“Damn, she’s flexible” Lena commented to no one in particular. 

 

Lucy grinned behind the brunette “Flexible huh? I bet you like that” she whispered. A blush creeped up the Luthor’s neck and a shiver ran up her spine despite the warm air surrounding them. Lena coughed and pretended not to have heard what Lucy said. 

 

Two hours later and the game was officially over. Kingswood had won, just as Kara had predicted. 

The players scattered off of the field back into the school to get changed. 

 

Lena watched as number 53, the team's star player, trotted over to Kara. The cheerleader turned away from her group of friends to face the boy who reached up to remove his helmet. He was a handsome black dude that the brunette recognized as James Olsen, captain of the football team. Kara smiled and pulled him into a hug. 

 

Something ignited in Lena at the simple display of affection and only worsened when he kissed Kara on the cheek after pulling away. Jealousy surged through her as she tried and failed to push her feelings down.

 

“Alright bitches let’s go” Lucy said, standing up with Alex. Winn chewed quietly on his Gummy bears, hopping down from the bleachers. Alex raised an eyebrow at him as they crossed the courtyard and headed back to the school. 

 

The boy looked over sheepishly at the oldest Danvers and stuffed his mouth again, “What? I was hungry” 

 

Lena felt someone grab her from behind, wrapping their arms around her waist. She froze but soon calmed as she saw familiar blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. Kara pushed her gently forward and they continued walking, the cheerleaders cheek pressed against the side of Lena's face. She knew Kara had a tendency to get all touchy feely with her friends so Lena didn't think much of it as she walked with Kara pressed against her back. 

 

“Good game huh?” The cheerleader asked, grinning as they headed up to their dorm. 

 

“Yeah, it was interesting” she murmured. Kara let go of Lena and walked next to her instead, much the Lena’s disappointment. She took the chance to sneakily ask the girl the question that had been going through her mind for a while. 

 

“Hey, I saw you with James Olsen, you guys good friends?” Lena looked up, quirking an eyebrow at the cheerleader as she unlocked the dorm and stepped in with Kara on her heels. 

 

“Uhh yeah, he’s a good friend of mine now” The blond offered a small smile. 

 

Lena considered her words carefully and sat down on her bed, pulling her boots off. 

 

“Now?” 

 

“Well we were friends before and then I.. kind of developed a crush on him and we dated for a while” Kara visibly sighed as she plopped down on her own bed. “But we broke up less than a week later because I- I think I liked the idea of being in a relationship more than the actual relationship and my feelings for him kind of.. disappeared”

 

Lena nodded although she knew Kara wasn’t looking her way. 

 

“But we’re friends again so it’s all good” 

 

Silence filled the air as Kara and Lena both got dressed for the night. Kara looked away as Lena slipped out of her pants, a blush tinting her cheeks red. And unbeknownst to her, Lena did the same as Kara lifted her shirt above her head. The tension in the room grew to be too much for the blond and she grinned mischievously in her respective corner. 

 

“Shit Kara!” Kara threw a pillow at Lena’s head and giggled as the brunette very nearly tackled her. 

 

“Aww is someone mad?” Kara stuck her tongue out as Lena straddled her on the floor. “Ooh hey you wanna watch Netflix for the night?” 

 

Lena squinted and looked to be considering but Kara knew she would agree regardless. The distracted look on her face encouraged the blond as her hands reached up and rested on Lena’s waist. 

 

“Kara?” Her voice was laced with confusion at the feeling of Kara’s warm hands on her bare skin, her heart rate picked up as a troublesome smirk grew on the cheerleader's face and she tickled Lena, forcing her onto the ground and switching their positions. Laughter filled the air along with the brunette pleading for it to stop. 

 

“I...I-give up..ok” Lena breathed out in between laughs, Kara moved off of her and Lena instantly missed the warmth. 

 

The cheerleader offered a hand and Lena took it once she recovered from her laughing fit. 

 

“I’ll make the popcorn!” Kara squealed, running off. 

 

Lena settled on watching The Flash on Netflix, turning the TV on across the room. She shifted some things around and angled her bed to face the screen. 

 

Kara skipped back to the room with a large bowl of popcorn in hand, laughing out loud at the sight of Lena struggling with the bed. She placed the bowl down before moving to help her. 

 

Lena watched in awe as Kara easily moved the bed without breaking a sweat, her biceps and triceps bulged and her shirt rode up to reveal those defined abs that she could not get enough of. Lena swallowed, hard. 

 

“All set, come on” Kara sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed play on the remote. Lena was about to share a bed with Kara, Kara the cute cheerleader who she had a massive gay crush on. 

 

_ ‘No biggie’ _

 

She coughed and awkwardly walked over to her bed, laying down as Kara did the same, scooting back until their sides were touching. 

 

The brunette found it hard to focus on the T.V show when Kara was so close to her. She could smell the other girls strawberry shampoo and hear her shallow breaths, her chest rising up and down as she stared intently at the screen. 

 

Kara could feel Lena’s gaze on her and pretended not to notice, her eyes glued to the television. When Lena finally looked away, the blonde relaxed, stifling her nervous laughter. 

  
Three episodes and two hours later Lena glanced over to find that the cheerleader had fallen asleep on her arm. She looked closely, admiring the other girls features without the fear of being caught. The way that Kara managed to smile even in her sleep, her cheeks a soft shade of pink. Lena admired the cheerleader for a few minutes, as creepy as it sounded she just couldn't help herself. Her own eyes started to flutter shut and she somehow managed to reach for the remote and turn off the TV before she fell asleep next to Kara.


	6. Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their Netflix marathon and a sneak peak into Lucy's small party.

Lena’s eyes slowly opened and the light from the window immediately hit her face. Something felt strange, the bed was unusually warm and she felt pressure on parts of her body. She looked down and found that Kara Danvers was nuggling into her neck, the girl's arms were wrapped around Lena’s waist, practically cuddling her in bed. It felt weirdly intimate. Lena shifted and Kara responded by unconsciously swinging her leg over Lena’s waist and inching on top of her. Their bodies were glued together now and the blonde found better comfort with her head nuzzled into Lena’s chest. Her eyes widened when Kara moaned quietly and hugged her tighter, moving her face closer in between the valley of her breasts. There was no escaping the cheerleaders death grip now. 

 

Lena knew she'd wake the girl if she tried to move, plus a couple more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. She closed her eyes again and inhaled Kara's strawberry shampoo as she fell asleep with her crush on top of her. 

 

…

 

Kara slowly blinked her eyes open, wiggling upwards to nuzzle her head further into her pillow. Her really soft pillow, or… pillows? The cheerleader lifted her head to find that she had fallen asleep on top of Lena and her arms were wrapped around the other girl. Lena slept soundly and Kara awkwardly pushed up off her elbows moving to get off of the bed but the brunette had other plans. Lena murmured something in her sleep as her arms tightened around Kara, pulling her right back down straight into her breasts. 

 

_ ‘Oh crap what if she wakes up’  _ Kara panicked and tried to lift herself again but Lena only held on with more strength. The only option was to wake the girl. 

 

“Lena” she softly coo'd. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Kara huffed. “Lena” 

 

Lena whined quietly, wrapping her legs around Kara's thighs. Several thoughts swirled through her mind, most of them telling her to just let the brunette rest, it was only… she glanced over at the clock... six in the morning. And it also happened to be Saturday which meant very little moving about. The cheerleader sighed and dropped her head down again, closing her eyes. 

 

Kara heard the sound of the door handle turning but she was too close asleep to react in time. 

 

Lucy waltzed into the room and closed the door behind her, “Wake up bitches I brought donu-” she scanned the room and her eyes landed on the bed where Kara was cuddling the other girl, her head resting peacefully on Lena's boobs. 

 

Kara jumped up at the sound of something falling, tearing herself away from Lena's arms. 

 

Unfortunately only the top half of her body sat up with her so she was now straddling Lena in bed. The cheerleader whipped her head around, her gaze stopping at Lucy who stood in the middle of the dorm gaping with a box of donuts on the floor at her feet. 

 

“Lucy what the hell?” Kara angrily whispered in hopes of not waking up the sleeping Luthor, but that ship had sailed a while ago. 

 

Lena looked up at Kara who was sitting on her waist. “Kara?” The brunette rubbed her eyes as Kara scrambled to get completely off from on top of her, a mortified look on her face. 

 

“Um, I think I'll just go. Leave you two lovebirds alone” Lucy looked ready bolt but Kara recovered from her sputtering. 

 

The cheerleader huffed, awkwardly walking towards her bed with her arms crossed in front of her. “No no it's not like that Luce, we were just watching Netflix and we both fell asleep” 

 

Lucy quirked an eyebrow, bending down to pick up the donuts that had fallen to the ground. 

 

“So it was just Netflix and chill huh?” 

 

“Yeah exactl- HEY No! No no no you know what I meant” Lucy giggled, placing the donuts on the desk and catching a glimpse of Lena waking up in the corner of her eye. Her eyes danced with amusement as she decided to tease her friend further. 

 

“Well, it looked like you had a very comfortable nap. You know, with your face buried into Lena's boobs” 

 

Kara choked on air and turned 50 shades of red along with Lena who sat up in bed, mouth agape. 

 

“I..we..no..it was an accident...I was sleeping” The blonde protested and watched as Lucy shot them both a shit eating grin before exiting the dorm. 

 

Several moments passed before anyone said anything. 

 

Lena chewed on the inside of her cheek, “So, you fell asleep on my boobs? Were they comfortable?” 

 

“I..you...no...yes, but...no!” 

 

“Oh god I broke her” 

 

Lena laughed her ass off while Kara shot her a death stare. 

 

“Calm down Kara, I already knew. I woke up before you did and you kind of rolled ontop of me” 

 

“Ohoho well I’m not the only one. I also woke up and you hugged me into your boobs so it’s not my fault” The cheerleader sat cross legged on her own bed with a smug look on her face.

 

Lena breathed in deeply, her eyes squinting. “Let’s never speak of this again” 

 

“Agreed” 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

“God I love you, you’re so beautiful” Kara murmured. 

 

Lena smiled. 

 

“Are you talking to your food again?” 

 

Kara jumped and spun around, giving Lena a nervous lopsided grin. “No of course not, that-that would be crazy” 

 

The brunette nodded, unconvinced, and sat down across from Kara as the cheerleader chewed quietly on her sticky bun, or buns.

 

“So, uny fu thigs pluned?” Kara asked, mouth full. 

 

Lena looked up from her pancakes and furrowed her brow. “What?” Kara held up a finger and swallowed her sticky buns. 

 

“Any fun things planned?” 

 

Lena looked a little disappointed and she shook her head. 

 

“Well, I heard Lucy is hosting a small party, like really small and she wants to know if we’ll be there” 

 

The brunettes face lit up and she gave Kara a very mischievous smirk. “Of course, that is...if your going” 

  
“I am” 


	7. Drunk Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small little party. Sort of a filler chapter.

Kara and Lena slowly approached Lucy’s dorm and stopped in front of the door. Quiet music could be heard playing on the other side. Kara reached for the handle but the door swung open and Lucy stood there grinning as she pulled the girls in.

Although it was a small party, there were a lot of things going on. Winn and James were playing Xbox in one corner while Alex and Maggie were getting frisky in another. Lucy was downing shots rather quickly with her roommate Susan along some other people. Mike was lurking around, pining after Lucy who flipped him off and sipped her drink casually.

Kara and Lena looked at each other. Lena smiled with a daring look in her eye as she sauntered over towards Lucy and challenged her to a drinking contest.

Lucy set up the drinks and eyed Lena carefully. “So Little Luthor, think you have what it takes?”

Lena rolled up her sleeves and sat down across from Lucy.

“Alrighty then”

They took shot after shot, none of them admitting defeat. Lena’s throat burned as she swallowed the drink and reached for another. Their eyes were tearing up as they continued playing. Lucy looked like she might throw up but she shook her head, refusing to give up. Twenty shots in and their vision was a little blurry.

“I’m totallly going to..win Luthor” Lucy slurred, downing yet another shot.

“No way”

“Yes way”

Everyone's attention turned towards the two girls. Lena held back tears and willed herself to take another, Mike watching in amusement and pouring more drinks as they disappeared.

“Fuck!” The brunette held her stomach and ran towards the bathroom, followed by Alex.

Lena leaned back and grinned as the sound of the toilet flushing could be heard. Mike jumped at the chance and sat down next to Lena, starting up a conversation. Kara watched as he smiled at the brunette and inched closer and closer to her.

The cheerleader walked over and sat down on the other side of Lena.

“Heyy Lena”

“Ooh hey, I feel really weird” Lena's eyes switched in and out of focus. “You loook like my roommate”

Kara laughed and shot Mike a warning glare, he glared back and finally walked off, finding someone else to bother.

Lena gave Kara a dopey grin. “Hey did you… clone yourself? There's two of you!”

“Um no, you're drunk. Let’s go Lena, you're going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow” The cheerleader giggled and took Lena’s hand in her own, heading towards the door. Lena followed her, tripping over her own two feet.

Alex and Lucy came stumbling out of the bathroom and noticed them leaving.

“Hey you guyss are leaving?” Lucy leaned against Alex who simply rolled her eyes at the shorter girl.

Kara turned around. “Yeah, Lena’s a little off and I’m really tired”

“Well bye gays, sorry I meant guys”

Lucy murmured something along the lines of, “no I didn't” before slamming the door in their faces. Kara looked over at Lena who was slumped over. The cheerleader wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist to steady her as the brunette giggled and placed a hand on her chest with an unfocused look on her face. Kara took two steps before Lena practically slipped from her arms. The girl was way too drunk to even walk correctly.

“Karraaa I-I can’t walk right” she whined.

Kara groaned and practically stomped her feet before reaching underneath Lena’s legs and scooping her up.

“Whoa-ohohoho you're so...strong” she husked, looking seductively at her blonde friend.

The two girls made their way back to their own dorm, Kara carrying Lena bridal style and Lena snuggling her face into Kara’s neck. The brunette lips brushed against Kara's neck and she mumbled something under her breath.

As soon as Kara opened the door, Lena stumbled inside and fell onto the bed.

A worried look flashed across the blondes face. “Hey are you okay?”

“Yeah, but you know what would make me feel even better?” she mumbled, eyes focusing on something random in the room.

“Hmm?”

Lena tripped, walking over to Kara. The brunette wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and played with the hairs at the nape of her neck. Kara’s heart rate picked up as she waited for Lena to say something.

“I like you Kara, like more than a friend”

Kara stared wide eyed at the bumbling brunette in her arms. Lena spilled the beans in her drunken state and excitement coursed through Kara, hearing her words.

“And I really, realllyy want to do this…”

She leaned in slowly, closing her eyes. Kara saw it coming from a mile away but she didn't move or even think about rejecting Lena's advances. Their lips met in a soft and slow kiss. Lena nibbled on Kara's bottom lip and sought entrance into her mouth, which was easily granted. Kara pulled her in by the waist, their bodies and tongues melted together. They fit perfectly together like pieces of puzzle.

The taste of alcohol on Lena's lips sent a wave of guilt through Kara who pulled away with a quiet pop.

“Lena, you're drunk. I-I can’t do this” Kara’s blue eyes turned sad at the hurt look on Lena’s face.

Lena let go of the blonde and fell back on the bed, her shoulders dropped and she stared at the floor like a kicked puppy.

“You-you don’t… like me?” she asked, unsure of herself. Kara sat down next to Lena and took her hand.

“I do, but you’re drunk and we can't do this when you can’t even walk by yourself”

Lena’s soft green eyes looked up and her expression lost a bit of it’s sadness. “Okay” she whispered.

Kara practically tucked Lena into bed after half an hour of Lena singing and bumping into several things.

“Goodnight Kara”

“Goodnight Lena”

Kara turned off the lights and darkness filled the room. The cheerleader fell asleep with the taste of Lena's lips on her own, a small smile adorning her face as she thought about the kiss. Part of her wondered what she'd do if Lena didn't remember when morning came.


	8. Another one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm too many drunk kisses.

The morning sun burned her eyes, it was definitely brighter than usual. Birds were singing beautifully outside, perched on trees but to Lena it sounded like pure torture, their annoying cries made her consider murdering someone. She groaned loudly and shifted in bed, shutting her eyes again. 

“Lena” someone softly whispered her name.

“Hmm?” she opened her eyes slowly and came face to face with Kara.

Kara brushed a strand of hair out of Lena’s face. “Are you ok?”

The brunette took a deep breath. “Yeah, hungover but.. I’m okay”

Kara offered the girl a small smile. “Well, you can sleep in today if you’d like”

Lena sat up in bed, smoothing her hair with her fingers. Kara sat down on the edge of her bed and waited for any signs that she remembered the night before.

“Thank you” Kara quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion. “For last night I mean”

Kara smiled. “Do you remember what happened?”

Lena squinted, deep in thought and tried to remember something, anything from last night. But there was nothing there, nothing full, the memories were stored away.

“I only remember everything up until I got drunk, everything else is a blank”

The cheerleader's face fell and she nodded, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

“Oh god, please don’t tell me I did anything stupid. I didn’t...kiss anyone or anything?” Lena looked mortified and Kara hid her frown, looking away.

“No. I took you back here after you got drunk” she said barely above a whisper. Lena looked up at the tinge of disappointment in Kara’s voice. Kara’s posture drooped and there was a hint of a frown tugging at the corner of her lips.

“So, are you coming to breakfast?” The blonde asked, looking up. Her voice wavered as she tried to control her emotions.

Kara flashed a bright smile but her sad blue eyes betrayed her. The cheerleader was obviously sad, and hiding why. Lena raised an eyebrow but decided it was best left alone.

“Sure”  
___________________________________________________________________

Lucy gripped one end of her spoon and angled the other towards an unsuspecting Winn. Kara furrowed her brow and watched as Lucy released it and sent a glob of butter flying at high speeds towards the boy. The glob found it’s mark on Winns forehead and he yelped at the sudden feeling of something slimy dripping down his face.

“Hey!”

Lucy didn’t bother hiding her laugh and her face turned red as she doubled over, holding her stomach. Winn glared at her and wiped his face, groaning at the sticky mess. Alex high fived Lucy over the the table and joined her as they laughed and laughed much to Winn’s embarrassment.

Kara and Lena grinned and shook their heads at the groups shenanigans before stuffing their faces with pancakes.

Two minutes later and Lena let out a loud burp, turning beet red as she excused herself back in line for a second helping.

“Whoa you're done already?” Kara raised an eyebrow at Lena’s bare plate that use to have five pancakes stacked on top.

Alex snorted. “What? Mad because for once some else is the human vacuum”

“Hey!” The girls protested in unison.

The brunette mumbled something as she walked away.

The cafeteria was quiet early in the morning and it felt peacful. That is until Kara's thoughts drifted to the previous night. The cheerleader scooted over and sat next to Lucy, leaning into her ear.

“Lucy I have to tell you something but you can’t tell Alex, or Winn...or James...or anyone”

Lucy grinned and signaled for Kara to continue. Alex eyed them carefully and Kara offered her a nervous smile before turning back to the brunette.

“Okay so after your party yesterday, I took Lena back to our dorm and…” Kara hesitated.

Lucy rolled her eyes “Yes?”

“And shekissedme”

Lucy tilted her head in surprise. “It sounds a whole lot like you said that she kissed you”

Kara looked to the side and spotted Lena heading back to the table with a new plate in hand. The blonde panicked.

“She did! But… she doesn’t remember now and I don’t know how to feel!” she frantically whispered.

“Damn, we’ll talk later”

Breakfast went by slowly, Kara was noticeably awkward towards Lena every time the brunette tried to start a conversation.

“Hey, so any plans for today?” Lena played with her food and looked up at Kara through her eyelashes. The cheerleader swallowed and laughed nervously.

“Um no, there’s nothing to do really”

Everyone felt the tension in the cafeteria as Lena watched Kara carefully. The blonde was hiding something and Lena had a feeling it had to do with the previous night. She let it go for now and smiled.

“Well, I’m sure we can think of something”

Alex coughed at Lena’s flirtatious tone and glared at the brunette with a look that said, _‘Don’t try anything Luthor’_

Lena glared back and shook her head silently, sucking on her teeth. She was well aware that everyone could see her attraction to the cheerleader, except for the cheerleader. But things seemed different now.

Kara realized she had been acting strange and shook any thought of the kiss away, willing herself to forget it completely. Lena had been drunk and not thinking clearly last night. And there was no way someone as gorgeous as Lena was interested in her. She let out a small laugh at the thought, shaking her head and looking down at the floor.

“Alright, what do you guys want to do?”  
___________________________________________________________________

“Okay so the game is simple. You’ve all played before but this time we’re going to make it a little fun and drink before we play! Except for Kara” Alex rubbed her hands together.

“I’m almost 18”

“Almost babe, plus you're not even the drinking type so what do you care?” Lucy sat down next to Kara on the couch.

Kara mumbled something under her breath, she wasn’t opposed to the idea since drinking had never been an interest of hers but she couldn't help but argue.

Alex pulled out a bottle of alcohol that Kara couldn't identify, because again, she didn't drink.

“Where did you get that?” Winn whispered despite being in Alex’s dorm where no one would hear them anyways.

Lucy coughed, “I got it actually. Don’t look at me like that Schott, I have my ways”

Alex poured several drinks and everyone excluding Kara reached out to grab one. Lena sniffed it and made a face before downing the shot in one gulp.

“Damn that was fast” Lucy chimed in before drinking her own.

Winn examined the glass carefully and smelled the drink, peering inside the cup.

Maggie came out from the bathroom, “You gonna drink that Winn, or should I?” she teased. The boy grumbled something and drank it quickly.

“Alright, you guys can drink up to 20 and no more unless you want a killer hangover”

As expected, Lena finished drinking her twenty first, followed by Lucy, Maggie, Alex and Winn. Kara crossed her arms and watched in amusement.

“Okay bitches” Lucy held her hand to her chest, looking over at Winn. “And man...bitch er whatever”

Alex frowned, blinking quickly and trying to focus. Maggie sat on her girlfriends lap and wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist.

“Mmm k so this is just simple truth or dare, you guys...know how to play. I’ll start” The oldest Danvers slurred, hiccuping.

“Truth or Dare Danvers?”

Maggie raised an eyebrow at Alex and waited. “Dare”

“I dare you to… run in the hallways and knock on everyone’s door and then run back”

“Damn” Lucy whistled.

Alex stood up, moving Maggie to the side. She opened the door and stopped at the entrance to shake her nerves off. The group lined up at the door and watched as Alex frantically ran between dorms, quickly knocking twice on all of the doors.

They broke into a fit of giggles and Alex bolted back to her dorm, jumping inside and closing the door quickly. An orchestra of several doors being swung opened erupted from the halls. Every one stifled their laughter and Kara rolled her eyes as her sister leaned against the door and pumped a triumphant fist in the air.

The game went by fast and so far Maggie confessed to having a fear of Monkeys, Lucy reluctantly licked the bottom of Alex’s shoe, and Winn prank called Headmistress Grant.

“Hello?”

“Hi, um is your refrigerator running?”

“Who is this?”

“Well you better go catch it”

Cat rolled her eyes.

“I don’t have time for this. Now I’ll ask one more time, who is this?”

“Uh I don’t know” Winn slurred, offering a goofy grin at the phone.

“Is that you Wit? Or is it Wick? I can recognize your voice. Are you drunk? You're calling me while drunk? Oh you little-”

Winn hung up quickly, eyes wide as the group laughed at his expense.

“Kara, oh little cheerleader Kara. You have yet to go” Lucy teased.

Maggie nodded in agreement “Mmm hmm, Truth or Dare, Little Danvers”

“Umm..Dare?” Kara observed Maggie and watched as the girl smiled evilly, she might as well have been rubbing her hands together and laughing maniacally.

“I. Dare. You. To…” Kara held her breath and glared at her sister's girlfriend. “Kiss Lena”

‘Shit, oh shit’

“I..uh…” Kara turned as red as a tomato and gaped towards Lena, expecting the brunette to fuss or complain but she was met instead with a pair of lips on her own. Lena gripped Kara’s shirt and pulled her into a searing kiss. She slipped her tongue into Kara’s mouth and sucked on the cheerleader tongue. Kara held back a moan at the warm sensation of Lena’s soft lips on her own.

Several moments later when they pulled away in need for air, Karas senses finally caught up and she could hear the audible gasps and giggles of the group around them. The two girls took a look at each other and Kara noted how Lena was missing most of her red lipstick. Their lips were swollen and hair was ruffled.

“Um..I-uh. Who’s turn is it now?” she asked sheepishly.

_____________________________________________________________________

“Hey um...I’m sorry about last night… if it made you feel uncomfortable. You know the dare. She kind of put us both on the spot and I just.. You know. And I was pretty drunk”

Lena bit her lip and looked down at her boots, refusing to look at Kara directly as they got ready for school. If she had been looking she would’ve seen the disappointment on Kara’s face.

“No, it’s fine. I know why you did it. It was just a silly dare.” The cheerleader cleared her throat and slipped her shirt over her head.

Kara silently cursed her inability to just come clean, to admit her feelings that she was now certain she had.

Twice! Twice she had kissed Lena and twice she shrugged it off. Kara scolded herself for thinking even for a moment that Lena returned her feelings. Lena had just confirmed herself that the reasoning behind the kiss was that she was drunk, and that cancels out the last two kisses.

Kara snorted, pulling her sweatshirt on and gathering her books for school.


	9. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a little chat with Kara.

The day went by awkwardly as expected. Lena and Kara were already partners in almost every single class. They sat next to one another too, which didn’t make things any easier. Days went by and things subtly shifted back to normal, they had completely forgotten the kiss. At least that's what they forced themselves to believe.

The library was quiet and peaceful, as to be expected. Students tiptoed around, shuffling through the shelves and occasionally whispering to one another. Lena gripped her book tightly at the cramp that was slowly developing in her legs. She crossed her legs and sat up, leaning against a bookshelf. No matter where she was or what she was doing, her thoughts always found a way to drift back to the kiss. It might have been a drunken encounter, but Lena remembered it as clear as day. The softness of Kara’s pink lips that she had been dying to get a taste of, the way that the cheerleaders mouth moved with hers. It was a wonderful experience and yet here she was, without Kara because she was too scared. Too afraid to reveal her true feelings for the girl. Her fear always seemed to get the best of her. Her book sat, forgotten in her lap as she daydreamed.

“Pss” Lena furrowed her brow at the small sound. “Hey”

The brunette whipped her head around and peeked through the shelves to find a sneaky little Kara Danvers looking back at her. She bit her lip and held back her laughter to avoid getting thrown out of the library.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Kara laughed quietly “I mean it’s a library so I guess you can be here whenever you want...”

The cheerleader rounded the shelf and dropped down next to Lena.

“Yeah, um I was just bored and Winn told me you were down here. Why didn’t you join us in the common room?” Kara reached behind her head and plucked a random book from the shelf as one of the Librarians walked past them.

Lena considered her words carefully. She was honestly tired of being around Kara without being with Kara, if that made any sense. Her crush had grown and grown and she had to live with the girl and stay friends and only friends and it was just frustrating. A warm hand slipped into her own and Lena blushed at the small bit of contact.

“Oh, I just wanted some peace and quiet...and a good book” Lena pursed her lips in a half smile and nodded.

_‘Mmm hmm that’s totally why’_

“Well, I’ll see you at dinner. Bye”

And then she was gone. Lena let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding and tried to read her book to no avail. Twenty minutes passed of Lena rereading the same paragraph over and over again after forgetting what it said in the first place. She groaned and dropped her book, stuffing it back in a random spot and heading back to her dorm. Kara was nowhere to be found and she took pleasure in snuggling into bed, her thoughts moving away from a certain cheerleader.

Until she smelled strawberry shampoo on her pillow.

“Craaappp”

____________________________________________________________________________

“So, tell me more about this kiss, or kisses” Lucy grinned and leaned back on her bed. Kara chewed on a donut and sat on the edge next to her best friend.

“So the first night when I took her back to our dorm, she told me she liked me more than a friend and then she you know… but she forgot the next day. And then two weeks ago when Maggie dared me to kiss her, she apologized and said it was because of the dare” Kara said in between bites.

Lucy shook her head. “Mm mm mm that’s just sad”

Kara frowned. The brunette pulled out her phone and typed a quick message. They sat in silence eating donuts, Kara more than Lucy when the door burst open and in walked Alex and Maggie followed by Winn.

“Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?”

Alex sighed and pulled up a chair, sitting down to face her little sister. Maggie and Winn did the same, surrounding the bed.

“We’re here because we care about you Sunny Danvers” Maggie said, reaching for a donut off the counter. Winn nodded with a sympathetic look on his face, cheeks stuffed full. Alex made a face at both of them and rolled her eyes.

“This is an intervention...sort of. I don’t know, Maggie dragged me here” she shrugged.

Kara gaped at them. “I uh, why do I need an intervention again?”

They all gave knowing looks before Lucy jumped in. “I told them”

Kara panicked, eyes widening as she whirled her head around to look at Lucy. “You what!”

“Calm down Kara, we all knew already. We were there” Kara huffed “The only news was that there was another kiss we didn’t know about”

Maggie whistled. “Little Danvers got game”

“Alright so we all know about your obvious attraction to Lena” Alex coughed. “But what you don’t know...is that she likes you too” Maggie pointed out.

Kara laughed and shook her head. “What? No” They all looked at her and nodded.

“No, there’s no way. No”

Even Winn was nodding. “It’s obvious Kar”

The cheerleader turned her head around to look at him.

“What are you even doing here Winn?” She giggled, still giddy from excitement.

He beamed and gestured to the pastry in his hand “donuts”

Kara considered their words carefully. She thought back to all the stolen looks and lingering touches, the way Lena's breath hitched when Kara touched her even the slightest bit. There was just one problem.

“But I'm not gay”

The group groaned in unison, practically facepalming themselves as they spent the next five minutes explaining to the cheerleader that there was such a thing as bisexuality.

“You know what? You gotta go back to your dorm and kiss the life out of her. Maybe do some other things too” Lucy winked.

“Hell I’ll do it” she threw her hands in the air.

“Hey, that's my little sister were talking about” Alex glared at the brunette. Lucy smiled innocently at her and waved the comment off.

“You guys have been playing this game. It’s so obvious she likes you and the only one holding you back is YOU! So dammit Kara get out of here and go get your girl” Lucy dragged the blonde out and slammed the door in her face. Kara stood in the hallway, gathering her thoughts when she heard a groan come from the other side of the door five seconds before it swung open. Lucy peeked her head out.

“God Kara, you're thinking loud enough to wake the dead, now shoo” the girl waved her hand in the air gesturing for Kara to go. The cheerleaders giggling echoed through the halls as she headed back to her dorm.


	10. Fuckboy Mike

Kara skipped through the hallway. Dinner was in a couple of hours and she had totally forgot about Cheer Practice. The only good thing was that she wasn’t late, at least not yet. She picked up her pace and ran to her dorm to gather her clothes and bag, barely stopping to see that Lena was curled up like a ball under the covers. 

 

She couldn’t help ‘aww’ outloud and pull herself away. 

 

“Hey! You guys ready?” Kara clapped her hands and beamed at the rest of her squad. They returned her smile and got into position. 

 

…

 

“Bye guys!” Kara waved to the rest of her cheer squad and made her way to the cafeteria for dinner. She smiled at the thought of meeting Lena there and turned the corner with a bounce in her step. The sight before her stopped her in her tracks. 

Mike, the schools most annoying jock and fuck boy, had a girl with brown hair cornered, his body was effectively covering up her face as he leaned over her, hand resting on the wall next to her head. Kara peeked around him and found that that shorter girl was Lena. 

 

“Come on baby, just give me a little kiss” He coo'd.

 

Kara was burning with anger, or was it jealousy? It was definitely jealousy.  

 

“I've already told you several times I'm not interested” Lena retorted, crossing her arms in front of her.

 

“Oh come on I just want a kiss” 

 

Lena looked defiant, she held her ground and made no attempt at running away from him, but Kara knew him better, so she jogged forward and stood behind Mike. 

 

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” A strong voice asked. Kara wasn't one to use bad words but she was seriously angered by Mike’s choice of victim today. He whirled his head around and glared at Kara who simply leaned back and quirked an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Yes, Kara?” He said with an innocent tone. 

 

“I said what the hell do you think you're doing? Are you really trying to kiss my girlfriend?” 

 

Mike stepped back, confusion written on his face. Lena looked equally confused and Kara shot her a quick glance, trying to get the brunette to play along. 

 

“Girlfriend?” The boy looked between the two of them and Lena quickly stepped next to Kara. 

 

“Yes, girlfriend, Kara and I are dating. So if you don't mi-” 

 

“She never mentioned having a girlfriend and if you hadn't stepped in I'm pretty sure she would've kissed me so…” Mike looked smugly at Kara who frowned slightly as a decision was made in her mind. 

 

The brunette looked at Mike, waiting for Kara to say something when she suddenly felt two strong hands grab her shoulders and spin her. The girl didn't have time to process anything that was happening before Kara surged forward and their lips met. Lena was shocked but she didn't waste any time as she melted into the kiss and her lips moved against Kara's. She tilted her head to the side for better access, her hands finding Kara's face to cup her cheeks. 

 

Kara panicked and the next thing she knew she was kissing Lena and Lena was kissing her back. A whirlwind of emotions went through her as she fully processed what she had just done. Her hands instinctively circled around Lena's waist, pulling the shorter girl closer. Lena tasted like honey while Kara tasted like strawberries. 

 

After what seemed like ages but was only a few moments, they broke apart. Lena's chest was heaving up and down, her lips swollen. Kara was fairly certain she was wearing most of the other girls lipstick. 

 

Both girls noticed that Mike was long gone. Lena's hands dropped awkwardly at her sides and Kara stepped back, not completely however. 

 

“I'm so sorry about that... it's just I know Mike and trust me he would've kissed you one way or the other, I know it sounds kinda rape-like but it's not, he just likes kissing pretty girls and eventually he'd try getting into your pants” Kara grabbed onto Lena's hand and smiled warmly. 

 

_ ‘Pretty girls’  _ Lena was screaming with joy on the inside. 

 

“Well, thank you then, for saving me from him” she matched Kara's smile and they walked to the cafeteria together. 

 

Her smile only grew when she realized Kara never let go of her hand. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

“Hey babe, did you...you know” Lucy raised her eyebrows with a goofy grin on her face at the sight of Lena and Kara holding hands as they entered the caf. 

 

Kara cleared her throat and let go of the other girl's hand, slowly as to not cause offence. 

 

“No. I didn’t. Maybe later” Kara left out any further details seeing as the subject of the conversation was standing right next to her. Lena furrowed her brow at their vague little talk. 

 

Lucy pursed her lips and nodded, watching Kara jump into the lunch line followed by Lena. 

 

“I totally forgot she had cheer practice. So much for, ‘go get your girl’” 

 

Maggie laughed, dimples and everything and scanned the lunchroom for Alex and Winn. 

 

Kara was in even more of a pickle now. Kissing Lena for the third time was even better than the first two, probably the result of actually being sober. But again, she had excused the kiss, and again Lena had waved it off. Fourth time's the charm? Kara silently cringed at herself. 

 

Lena licked her lips and not because of the food. She had kissed Kara two times already and yet here she was. That was two kisses past platonic, but Kara was still her friend and her friend only. The brunette was just frustrated and she really had to do something about it. 

 

“Hey hoes, yall ready to mingle? Party tonight? What do you say?” Lucy grinned. 

 

Alex, Maggie, Winn, Lena and Kara groaned. 

 

“No!” They all said. 

 

“Jinx” Winn and Kara pointed to one another. Kara stuck her tongue out. 

 

Alex coughed into her fist. “Nerds” 

 

Kara couldn’t handle another drunk Lena and Lena couldn’t handle another massive hangover. Both Alex and Maggie couldn’t possibly deal with the splitting headache that followed and Winn was tired of losing to James at every single game. 

 

“Whatever, losers” 

 

Kara caught Mike ogling her from across the cafeteria. He was paying more attention to her breasts than her face. Kara’s made a disgusted look and rolled her eyes, not paying him any mind and refusing to give him the attention that he so much desired. 

 

Mike was always the same, he tricked girls into thinking he ‘loved’ them and got in their pants. And then he left. Of course it had never happened to Kara, she was far too intelligent to fall for his little tricks, and she had Alex who asked him if he’d like to see how far she could shove her fist down his throat. 

 

Lena took notice at the way Mike was looking at Kara. Kara who was suppose to be her girlfriend. So she scooted closer to the cheerleader and intertwined their hands underneath the table as he watched with his beady little eyes. Kara turned and offered her a bright smile. 

  
Maggies gaydar went through the roof at the not so subtle shifting of shoulders and arms that cut off under the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so annoying lol.


	11. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings

Kara skipped back to her dorm. Lena watched in amusement as her roommate ran through the halls, much to Headmistress Grants displeasure.

“No running in the halls, Kiera” she snarked, crossing her arms.

Lena held back her laughter and caught up to the cheerleader. They rounded the corner and ran away once Miss Grant was out of sight.

“Oomf” Kara tumbled into the dorm and flattened like a pancake on her bed.

“Hey, do you want to watch a movie or something?” Lena poked Kara’s neck and the blonde giggled.

“Mmm hmm”

Lena flipped through Netflix, looking for an interesting movie. She settle on Pitch Perfect and scooted in bed next to Kara who only lifted her head long enough to smile before passing out again. Lena heard a weird rumble thirty minutes into the movie and realized it came from her stomach. She quickly shuffled around and made popcorn before returning to her original seat. Kara stirred in her sleep and rapidly lifted herself up, her hair a bit tousled.

“Ooh popcorn” Kara, still a little sleepy from her nap, plunged her hand in the bowl and scooped up a handful, stuffing her mouth and settling down next to Lena.

“I have a feeling you only woke up because you smelled food”

Kara smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Eventually, they shifted into a more comfortable position which included Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena’s waist and her head resting on the brunettes shoulder. The position was weirdly intimate and Lena craned her neck to look down at the cheerleader. Kara felt Lena’s gaze lingering on her face and she turned to meet green eyes that were only full of adoration. The air seemed to still around them and they lost themselves in each other's eyes, as cheesy as it sounded.

Before either of them even knew what was happening, Lena started to lean forward and Kara did the same, unaware that she was even moving.

Their lips brushed, and even the smallest touch made Lena see stars. It was a soft and sensual kiss, nothing more until Kara’s hand reached up to cup Lena’s face and things sort of spiraled. Lena parted Kara’s lips and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. The girl's lips were so much softer than she had ever imagined, and she had imagined it, quite a few times actually. Kara found the position a bit awkward and she quickly moved to straddle Lena’s waist without breaking the kiss.

Lena’s handles instinctively moved to grip Kara’s thighs and their tongues battled for dominance in Kara’s mouth. Minutes passed before they finally broke apart, lips swollen and hair mussed. Kara wore Lena’s dark red lipstick and they both wore silly smiles on their faces. The blonde leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Lena’s lips, resting their foreheads together.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now” Kara whispered.

Lena looked in awe at the bright blue eyes that were practically sparkling. “Me too”

Just then Fat Amy could be heard in the background, “Lesbihonest”

The two girls laughed and Kara hugged Lena close, wrapping her body around the girl but not before kissing her once more.

They broke into a fit of giggles and rolled more comfortably in bed, Lena pressed her back against Kara’s front and felt the cheerleader wrap her arms around her waist and pull her impossibly closer.

Kara kissed the exposed skin on Lena’s shoulder “Goodnight Lena”

“Goodnight Kara”

___________________________________________________________________

Kara’s alarm clock pulled her away from her dreams. Her dream where she had kissed Lena and Lena had kissed her back. Kara looked down in her arms to find that it wasn’t a dream at all.

Lena had her face nuzzled into the crook of Kara’s neck, her chest rising and falling as she slept. Kara propped herself up and reached over the sleeping girl to turn off her alarm clock. Lena whined, stirring awake. She opened her eyes and found that she was looking at Kara’s chest. Her shirt was loosely fitting, loose enough so that it hung down and Lena could see Kara’s black bra peeking out. She swallowed and Kara’s head whipped down. She stared wide eyed at Lena who was ogling her chest.

“Goodmorning” Kara smiled and retreated back into bed to face her friend? Girlfriend?

Lena smiled and her hand reached out to cup Kara’s face, her thumb stroking the soft skin on her red cheek.

“It’s Tuesday”

“Hmm?”

  
“We have school”

Lena pouted and Kara laughed. She leaned forward and kissed Lena softly just because she could.

____________________________________________________________________

School was much more enjoyable than usual. They had yet to identify their relationship but both girls hoped that the previous night meant they were officially together. They caught each other staring on more than one occasion and looked away, their cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

Lunch rolled around and Kara took Lena’s hand and led them both to the cafeteria.

The two giggled like schoolgirls through both lunch and dinner. Alex made fake gagging noises and Lucy whistled loudly, earning several death looks.

“So, you and Lena… good friends now huh?” Lucy popped a chip in her mouth and grinned.

Lena blushed and looked over at the blonde expectantly. Kara was unsure of what to say so she leaned in and whispered something to Lena, who nodded quickly.

“Um actually, we're dating”

Lena and Kara looked at eachother, gushing pure love from their ears. Alex choked on her soda and Maggie patted her on the back.

“You have good taste, Luthor”

“Hey! That’s my sister you’re talking about Sawyer!” Alex croaked, coughing her lungs out and turning red. Winn smiled brightly at the two girls.

Alex recovered from her near death experience and clutched her hand to her chest. “And why am I only hearing about this now Kara?”

Kara wondered why she hadn't told anyone, not even a short text had been sent.

“Well it all happened last night so..”

Maggie's eyes widened and Alex turned red. Lucy just gave the two girls a wide grin and raised her eyebrows.

“Kara oh my god” Alex's voice was one octave higher than usual as she gaped, looking between Lena and the cheerleader.

“Nonononono, you!” Kara huffed, pouting while the table laughed. “You know what I mean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck they just dove straight into that. I'm a terrible writer. Shame.


	12. Pre-Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday break is around the corner.

It’d been a week since Kara and Lena started dating and it also was the middle of the school year. Christmas was just around the corner and the school would be on break, allowing everyone to go home for the holidays.

Lena had a house to go to, but not a home. Her mother was likely to ignore as soon as she stepped foot in the house, Lex was behind bars, and her father was rarely around. So it was safe to say she would be spending the holidays alone. Christmas wasn’t looking so good this year.

Kara closed the door behind her and slumped over, still in her cheerleaders uniform, onto the bed next to her girlfriend.

“Hey” Kara smiled, a bit tired from practice.

“Hey”

Lena smiled back and pressed a small kiss to Kara's soft lips, pulling away much too quickly for the cheerleaders liking. Kara whined, reaching out for more like a baby, she gently pulled her girlfriend by her cheeks into a more heated kiss. Lena giggled against Kara's lips, her laughs turning into moans as Kara slipped her tongue past her red lips and did a little exploring in her mouth.

The blonde found herself seated comfortably in her girlfriend's lap, nipping and kissing down her neck and leaving a trail of pink marks down the column of Lena's throat. Clothes were torn away in a matter of seconds and the cool air hit Lena's skin as she was left in her bra and shorts. Kara's warm hands traced small figures on the brunettes back, pulling her closer.

Kara took charge, kissing and touching her girlfriend like she'd always wanted. She wanted to be closer to Lena, so much closer. Lena moaned softly with every k, the wet spot in her panties growing exponentially. Her body was on fire and the only thing that could cool her thirst was more of the blonde haired girl.

“Kara” she breathed out.

“Mmm?”

“I don’t think I’m ready” her own words took her by surprise, Lena did not know why she would even think about stopping. It just seemed too soon.

The cheerleader released Lena’s neck with a loud pop and looked up.

“It’s okay” she offered a reassuring smile and looked into Lena's soft green eyes, kissing her much more softly.

Kara smile like a puppy and offered Lena her shirt back. The two snuggled into bed and drifted off. Lena was lulled to sleep by the heartbeat under her ear, gripping onto her beautiful girlfriend. Kara was more than understanding and Lena was relieved that the girl didn't ask any questions, because Lena wasn't sure she'd even know how to respond.

_____________________________________________________________

“Break is in a couple days”

Kara held Lena as they both looked up at the ceiling, in no rush seeing as it was a Saturday.

Lena sighed, “mm hmm” she nudged her head further into the crook of Kara's neck.

“I'm going to miss you. I know it's only two weeks but..” Kara rubbed her girlfriends back and kissed the top of her head, inhaling Lena's coconut shampoo.

“I'll miss you too babe. I'm just so..ugh..I don't know. I'm not looking forward to it is all” She complained, pressing a kiss to Kara's collarbone.

Kara shifted to get a better look at the brunette, a confused look on her face.

“Wh-why? Don't you love the holidays? It's Christmas Lena, a time to be happy” Kara's eyes lit up as she thought of all the Christmases she’d spent with the Danvers. They were a kind family and she was lucky to have been raised in such a wonderful environment.

Lena saddened, thinking of what was in store for the holidays. It would practically be only she and Lillian, and Lena wished she could just disappear rather than spend any sort of time with her ‘mother’.

“I know, I know. But back ho-” The girl closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. “In Metropolis, all that's waiting for me is a fancy house and a cold hearted woman that calls herself my mother. Needless to say, I'm not all that excited to return”

Kara's face fell and a small wrinkle appeared on her forehead. The blonde squealed with excitement and carefully moved out from under Lena to crawl on top instead, looking her amused girlfriend in the eye.

“You can come stay with me!” Kara beamed, waiting for a response. Lena was seriously considering the possibility that her girlfriend was a puppy. If Kara had a tail, it would definitely be wagging right now.

“I-I couldn't possibly intrude, you know with your family and all” Lena reached up to grip Kara's biceps lovingly. Kara practically jumped to reassure her.

“No no no! You-you wouldn't be. Um, Alex has her own apartment and I always stay over there since our childhood home is further away. And uh as for my family, my foster mom- Eliza, she'll only come over Christmas Day so you don't have to feel uncomfortable or anything about meeting my family.”

Lena frowned slightly at the mention of a foster mom. Kara had never mentioned having been adopted. Lena decided to ask about it later when it seemed more appropriate.

“I uh”

Blue eyes looked down at her expectantly. Kara's puppy dog eyes did things to her and she couldn't possibly resist now.

“Ok”

Kara squealed yet again and peppered her girlfriends face with kisses. Lena scrunched her nose and held back her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try my best to make this a slowburn but y'all know me I only write one shots. So it's going to be very challenging to stretch out this story into multiple chapters.


End file.
